


We're not supposed to be meeting like this

by TrueSniver



Category: Dream Savior Gakuen ~ ReDraw
Genre: Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay, I stumbled on this game and i have to fix the suffering, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSniver/pseuds/TrueSniver
Summary: I remember feeling deceived and heartbroken, feeling completely alone. Empty. I just... Endless nothingness. The man of my dreams, my soulmate. Wasn’t real. I wanted to just fall on the ground. Just to scream and cry out in pain.[A fix it fic for everyone who felt robbed of a romance with polar in Dream Savior Gakuen]
Relationships: Reader/Polar





	1. So this is how we fall apart

"You wanna go grab a smoothie from Jamba Juice?" Marlo asked. Before I could say said yes, I remembered that today is the Charity Football game for the PRC that I put Polar in charge of, and I wasn't about to miss it for the world.

"I'm a little late to the charity football game," I said in a panic.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I almost forgot about that,"   
"I should get going," I said "Polar is waiting for me,"   
"Is that your friend’s name on the team?"   
"Yeah he’s the quarterback." I replied  
"Hmm...okayyy," Marlo looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "That's sort of interesting…. Well.."  
"What is?"  
"No, it might be nothing never mind. We'll catch up later then. Tell me how the game goes!"  
"Alright See ya. finally, time to get going!" I said before taking off. It was finally time to get going  
-Later-  
...  
There's was no one here. I didn't miss the game... That's not possible. It looks like our team is here, but where is the other team? And the crowd? It’s as if they…  
"Have practice!"   
"Huh?" I turned around to see an older stout looking man walking towards me.  
"I'm Coach Muggins. Who the hell are you?"  
"Oh hi sir, I'm Priam,"  
"And what business do you have here on my field huh? Can't you see we have practice?"  
"Practice? Today was supposed to be the charity football game."  
"Charity what? Coach Muggins said with a dumbfounded look on his face "There's no charity football game today, otherwise I would have known about it!"  
"Coach Muggins you don't understand. I'm from the Portfolio Review Committee. My friend on the team said he would get the team to host a charity game to help us fundraise."  
"Oh yeah" He said as he put his hands on his hips "What's this joker's name"  
"Polar, he's your quarterback!" I said confidently.  
"Huh?!" A profound silence fell over the argument for about 5 seconds "Listen up Priam... I mean be a new coach at DSG, and I may be well past 40 but I'm not completely bonkers! Listen kid, I don't know who you've been talking to but there's no guy on my team with the name Polar, and I can tell you that our quarterback name is Vince"  
"What?!" I said flabbergasted.  
"Here, I'll call him over here if you want. You can talk to him."  
"N-no, that's all right"  
"Hey... Are you okay kid, It looks like you've seen a ghost"  
"N-no I... I guess I was misinformed"  
"Sorry kid. I hope you find the jerk that promised you all this."  
"Yeah…"

I can't believe Polar would do this. Is his name even Polar? He had a uniform though… I don't know if I can trust anything he said to me now. Maybe he was just some guy... playing a sick prank on me. Well congratulations, it worked yet, Everything within the fiber of my being was telling me otherwise. Polar wasn't just some liar…Everything he ever said was genuine.

"Hey!" I looked over and I saw my friend Marlo jogging towards me, "Oh my gosh Priam, I'm so glad I caught you,"  
"Marlo! What are you doing here?  
I was thinking about something you said earlier during our conversation. Wait, where's the game?"  
"Beats me. Apparently Polar never came through in fact, I spoke with the coach and he says there was never a Polar on the team "  
"Priam..."  
"I can't believe he played me for a fool dot-dot. I thought he was a really nice guy"  
"Priam there is a ‘Polar’ he's just not on this year's team." Marlo said with a concerned look on his face  
"What?"  
"Over the phone you mentioned his name, Now it's kind of embarrassing but I used to fool around with one of the linebackers on the team"  
"Marlo!"  
"I know, I know"  
"What is this have to do with anything" I said while raising my hands in frustration.   
"Just listen I promise it'll all make sense! Because I've been dealing with the linebacker I have to sit and go to most of the DSG football games I know all the names of the guys in the team Priam.... Vince is our quarterback not Polar"  
"Yeah, Coach Muggins told me that as well."  
"Polar was a quarterback so... For DSG even"  
"I don't follow Marlo"  
"After hearing you Say his name and realize there is no Polar on the team, I went to do some research at the library, It turns out my Uber speed reading ability has come in handy after all. Years ago, when Dream Savior Gakuen was first established. Our first football team had an amazing quarterback! Everyone was sure he'd take us to state. But he never made it"  
"W-what was his name"  
"You know what his name is... His name is Polar," Marlo's facial expression was dead serious.  
"On the 7th, after a game He was killed tragically in an accident A couple of guys were drunk after the game, and we're driving erratically in the parking lot beside the sports field. Polar was hit as he was heading for his car"  
I felt my heart stop dead in it's tracks.  
…  
"He died later that night in the hospital. I'm sorry Priam." He said while giving me a hug. "I know it's hard to believe. If you want, I can show you the news article that reports his death if you want it's in the library archives. There's even a picture of him. He's good-looking and has such warm blue eyes. Maybe you should look at it to confirm tha-"  
"N-no, Marlo. It's okay. I don't need to see it. I believe you. Thank you." I could feel my throat swell up and my eyes started watering a little.  
"Are you going to be alright?" Marlo said concerning.  
"I-I thought he was my soulmate Marlo. Who am I kidding?! I tried to deny it this whole time and push aside all my feelings… but He IS my soulmate... I guess I wasn't lucky enough to have him exist during my timeline…." I said with a shaky voice.  
"Huh? What are you talking about" Marlo said  
"Nothing... It's something a friend once told me, "  
…  
"Do you need me to like drive you home"  
"No it's okay. I kind of feel like I want to be alone right now. Think things over a bit"  
"Of course Priam. Just call me if you need anything okay?"  
"I will Marlo. Thanks for being such a good friend,"  
"It's the least I can do. I'll see you later then." Marlo took off jogging back from where he came.  
"Bye."

_I'm so frustrated. Why is this happening to me? I don't know why I stayed behind. Maybe I just wanted to make peace with all that's happened._

…  
 _Polar..._  
 _I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner._  
 _that I knew... this whole time I did…_  
 _but I was too scared to admit to myself_  
 _that you were the man of my dreams…_  
 _... and now you're gone_  
all at once my heart felt like it had been crushed into little pieces  
I felt like I was imploding on myself, almost like if I was about to vomit. My vision was swirling and I felt like I was about to violently burst into tears, but then all at once I disappeared.


	2. A Dream

I remember feeling completely alone. Empty. I just... Endless nothingness. But out of the darkness I was able to return to that place again.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey, you look kind of lost.”  
“Oh, It's you.” I said lackadaisically  
“Yessir.”  
“Well, hurry up Priam, are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day or are you going to do something?”  
“Are you sure I mean I'm not exactly experienced” I said flabbergasted, I could feel my cheeks getting warm  
“Haha what?! I meant if you would come sit under our the tree with me”  
“And stargaze right”   
“It's your favorite thing to do on nights like this.”  
“Oh wow! I can't believe... I thought… never mind. now I'm really embarrassed.”  
“It's all good, it's not like it would be your first time.”  
“What?”  
“Your first time being embarrassed in front of me, you huge dork.”  
The large man chuckled softly, I could feel my cheeks getting hotter.  
Oh, of course. I mean this is probably only the millionth time I've seen you  
Exactly.  
I haven't seen you in a while. I've missed you.  
“Aw, I've missed you too.”  
“Um, so what have you been up too?”  
“Waiting for you”  
I laughed and sighed  
“I can’t do this anymore Polar.”  
"Huh?"  
"If I can't have you, why should I go on..."  
Polar sighed, for the first time I was able to see his face in the violet light. His face showing a troubled expression.

"Priam" Polar said in a stern yet caring voice "As much as I would like to spend time with you right now, something is about to happen, I need you to wake up, and when you wake up everything will be better,"

I was puzzled, why now?

"Priam," Polar got very close to my face and whispered "I really need you to wake up, like right now, trust me it'll be worth it,"

I started to fade from the violet field 

"You know...sometimes, you're...a real jerk..." I said as I faded away from Polar

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly started to come too in my apartment bed. During which I heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning sunshine"


	3. Polar Express

I couldn't believe my eyes. No, I was still sleeping. All my pain and anguish, turned to shock and awe. 

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he said before letting out a warm chuckle that almost made me smile.

"W-what are you, why are-, no. HOW?" I said confused, puzzled, and dumbfounded. The boy who I was told was killed a long time ago, was now sitting in a chair across from my bed

"I told you that if you woke up something would happen," he said with a not so smug smirk on his face. I nearly broke out into tears because of how bizarre the situation was. 

"Wait so what? Can you explain?? Are you Real?" I asked, 

"See for yourself," he then stood up, walked over to the bed, and extended a hand to me. It was unexpected but I wanted to see for myself. So I reached out. It was normal human hand. I swiftly got up out of bed with assistance of Polar. Who then pulled me into a warm embrace that felt exactly like it did in my dreams. 

"Polar I-," said softly before he cut me off and placed a hand on the back of my head."shh- It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now, and I have no intention to leave anytime soon." he said in such a soothing manner that drove me to tears. I stood there crying into Polar's well defined chest. For a solid 3 minutes

"You silly dork.. Hey, we have a few hours before you have to go to class. We should get some more sleep." He then picked me up in his arms and sat on the mattress." I was scared that he would leave again.

"But what if you-" he then cut me off again.

"Hey, I said I'm not going anywhere. Ok? That's a promise. Now let's get some sleep and I promise i'll explain everything in the morning." He then carefully laid me on the bed before doing the same after moving to the other side of the bed. "You don't mind sharing a mattress for right now, right?" 

"I-i don't mind," I said as I laid speechless next to him.

"Good" he said before wrapping his arm around me, there by pulling me closer to him. "I hope you don't mind, but I am a big cuddler. Now let's get some shut eye. Ok?" 

I was left utterly stunned, eyes open. One part of me wanted answer on how this happened. The other part of me just wanted to give in and live this moment for as long as I could, next to my soulmate. I closed my eyes and for the first time in a long time. I didn't have a dream.


End file.
